candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 935/@comment-24693751-20150524100940
Ok all the people who got this on the first or second try, etc...you guys had to be playing on FB right? I literally just tried this without boosters around 30 times on iPad & only came remotely close once, I got all the stripes & blues but needed about 40 something greens. That was by far the closest I came. Then I tried on mobile thinking it might be easier & it wasn't. I tried about 6 times on mobile & then just gave up. I had bought that Spring package so I had unlimited lives for 24 hrs & I've been sitting here for hours & hours trying to get through this level without boosters since I used so many on the last level. I wanted to try to be more patient but thus is just ridiculous. I would call this one IH without boosters honestly. Unless I'm completely wrong & just am slowly becoming horrible at this game lol... I can only imagine that the ppl who found it to be "medium" are playing on FB. I'm going to try it on FB when I've recovered just to see what the difference is. And if it is truly "medium" I would humbly suggest the possibility of making separate difficulty ratings for iPad/mobile vs FB. Even in iPad vs mobile there can be a big difference for certain levels as I've mentioned but this is just too much. Or if not a totally separate rating at least mention it in the strategy/trivia. Then of course people would need to say what device they're playing on in the comments to get a consensus. But seriously, I don't know if I should formally suggest this to someone or what but I really think something should be done along those lines. But if I'm wrong & all you guys who found it easy are playing on iPad/mobile too, please let me know & I will just chalk it up to me having the worst luck in the world :p Anyway, sorry even for me that's rambling. But yeah, I finally gave up & just used boosters, I have so many now anyway at my disposal TG! I just started with all 3 available, color bomb, wrapped/striped, & that check thing. I was fortunate that the color bomb was placed next to the striped to start with. Oh & one more thing, I've never seen chocolate eat up color bombs like on this level! If I made one near the chocolate & didn't use it IMMEDIATELY, it was gone. I kept trying to save them to match with stripes but even if I had cleared all the chocolate, it would just start growing again over the cb! I've never seen that before, it was viscous! I lost at least 10 cb's that way. Anyway, I passed with 2 stars with the boosters. I will say I did enjoy most of this episode a lot. The only levels that really gave me trouble were 923, 934, & this one, 935. Otherwise I found the levels very easy & fun. Alright amigos, see ya in the next episode!-G